vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gatling 033
Summary Gatling 033 (ガトリング033 Gatoringu 033), also known by the codenames Rush (ラッシュ Rasshu) and Henrietta (アンリエッタ Anrietta), is a second generation Object of the Information Alliance's Sky Dog(br) 3rd C.E.B, piloted by the Elite commonly referred to as "Oh ho ho". Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with main cannons, 8-B with secondary weapons Name: Gatling 033, Rush, Henrietta Origin: Heavy Object Age: Unknown Classification: Anti-Object Specialized Weapon, 2nd Generation Object specialized in land battles Wielders: Oh ho ho Powers and Abilities: Flight (Hovers using an air cushion, that also gives it maritime mobility), caterpillar propulsion system for quick bursts of speed on land, Advanced Sensors, 2 rapid-fire beam Gatling guns as main weapons; several dozens of railguns, coilguns, laser beams, rapid-fire beam cannons and low-stability plasma cannons as secondary weapons; underwater countermeasures, Artificial intelligence (Requires constant bug fixing through the pilot, else it won't work), resistance to heat, radiation, hacking and EMPs Attack Potency: City level with main cannons, at least City Block level with secondary cannons (Comparable to other Objects) Speed: Subsonic (530 km/h), likely Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to other Objects) Durability: City level (Comparable to other Objects) Range: Over 20km with secondary weapons, likely higher with main weapons (though very unlikely to shoot at more than 10km due to accuracy issues) Stamina: Unknown; once fuel is put in the JPlevelMHD reactor it doesn't have to be swapped for 5 years, so the practical limit is on things like ammunition and the like Weaknesses: After several kilometers its main cannons can no longer achieve city level attack potency. Its main cannons can only shoot for 30 seconds before having to cool down (Though it can shoot continuous by switching between the two) and are not accurate at long ranges (Around 10km). Its AI needs constant input from the pilot and even then it can be made to malfunction). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rapid-fire Beam Gatling Guns:' The Gatling 033's main weapons are a pair of 35 meters long Gatling guns made by linking together five giant rapid fire beam cannons. A rapid-fire beam cannon is a powerful electron beam cannon that fires continuously at extremely short intervals. The reason it's necessary to construct a Gatling gun-like device when the weapons fire beams rather than metal bullets is that the powerful beam weapons will damage their barrels and other equipment if fired at too short an interval. Also, it uses large amplifiers to instantaneously amplify and release electric power, so it's important to switch on and off in short intervals to divide up the burden on each individual cannon. These weapons are overwhelming at close range, but can't be aimed precisely at distant targets. They can fire thousands or tens of thousands of beams per minute, with a single shot having enough firepower to turn a warship into an orange puddle or to tear into a nuclear shelter. Even with the Gatling configuration, the main cannons can only shoot for 30 seconds before having to cool down, but the Object can switch between the right and left side cannons for continuous fire. Each cannon can rotate enough to cover 180 degrees. *'Underwater Countermeasures:' Besides its standard main and secondary weapons, the Gatling 033 also possesses a countermeasure against underwater targets, consisting in releasing several metal dice from the bottom of the Object into the ocean. The dice look tiny compared to the Object, but each one is the size of an air cargo container, and they are loaded with explosives. The dice can detect the artificial sounds in the ocean that do not exist in the natural world and they can compare them to the sound patterns of the propellers registered to their own army. Any that do not match will be deemed an enemy and the deadly fish eggs will be fired at the target. The barrage density and individual accuracy are great enough to perfectly intercept up to twenty simultaneous nuclear torpedoes that travel through the ocean at Mach speeds using supercavitation. Gallery Rush.png|Frontal shot of the Gatling 033 Henrietta.png|Gatling 033's info from the Anime Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7